MirokuSango Story
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Miroku is confronted by his greatest fears, can he overcome them with an evil Sango as well?


Miroku stood on a hill overlooking his former home. There was the crater that his father's wind tunnel had made. He shut his eyes tightly so that the memory would not come back. He took a deep breath and Sango came up to him and put a hand on his arm. It was not the wind tunnel side. He jumped and stepped to the side.

"Sango. I thought I told you to stay at the village," he said. Sango smiled.

"I was kind of worried about you. You've been quiet lately and haven't been your normal self," Sango said.

"Normal self? What does that mean?" He asked, confused. Sango blushed.

"You know, going around to every woman and asking them to bare your child," Sango stated, with a hint of anger in her voice. Miroku was a bit hurt by this, but laughed.

"I only ask the most beautiful. But I don't have time to think about that now," he said.

"What does he mean by that?" Sango thought. Miroku looked a little depressed to Sango, but she didn't ask what was wrong.

"Please stay here while I talk to Mushin," he said, walking towards the large dojo type house. Sango was confused. Miroku went inside the house. "Mushin?" He asked. The drunk priest came out, holding a bottle of sake.

"Ah, Miroku. What brings you here?" The priest asked, red in the face. Miroku's eyes were shaded over.

"I think my wind tunnel will... soon give in," he said, sadly. Mushin was surprised.

"How do you know this?" He asked. Miroku stretched out his right arm and hand. Mushin backed up a little as Miroku took off the beads and unhooked the cloth from his finger. The tunnel was smaller than before and beginning to crack. The crack grew bigger and Miroku winced and screamed. Sango rushed in.

"Miroku!" She cried. Miroku fell on his knees and held onto his arm. Sango put her hands on his shoulders and knelt down beside him.

"I... told you to stay... there," he said, barely able to talk.

"What are you doing? Hurry and fix it!" Sango yelled to the priest, with tears in her eyes. Mushin went to get the materials. Miroku screamed again as the pain grew worse. Sango held the hand with the wind tunnel tightly. Blood pourred out of the wind tunnel. Tears fell down her face. "Miroku..." She said, softly. His eyes grew wide and he then fell over. Sango caught him. Mushin came back out with thread and herbs.

"Miroku!" He cried as Miroku's eyes closed. "Quickly, lay him on his back," Mushin ordered. Sango did so and Mushin took Miroku's hand with the tunnel. It was beginning to break instead of sucking him in. Miroku's face was red because of the burning pain. Sango winced as Mushin started stitching the wind tunnel, but held on to Miroku's other hand. He winced a few times and sweat ran down his face. Mushin finally finished and wrapped the beads back around Miroku's hand and wiped the blood off his and Miroku's. Sango wiped away her tears and the blood off with a rag.

"Will... he be all right?" She asked.

"If he stays here and rests for awhile. Time is running out. If Naraku isn't killed, the tunnel will break," Mushin replied. Miroku's eyes slowly opened.

"Break...?" He asked. Sango turned to him, tears forming in her eyes again.  
"Miroku. I'm so... relieved," Sango said, laying her head down on his shoulder. He slowly sat up, holding onto Sango, shaking.

"What do you mean... break?" He asked, softly.

"You shouldn't be up yet. I will tell you once you're fully rested," Mushin replied. Sango helped him lay back down again. Mushin turned to Sango. "Keep an eye on him," he said. Sango nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, softly. Mushin left the room to have another drink. Sango wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You were... that worried?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed.

"I..." Before she finished, Miroku had fallen asleep. She sighed. "I don't want you to die. I love you," she thought. The sun soon went down and Sango felt an ominous presence and took her hericois and went outside. She found herself staring at herself. (This may get confusing, so keep up!) Her other self had a smirk on her face, and was holding her sword. Sango put down the boomerang. "How is this possible?" She asked. The evil Sango ran towards her. Sango drew her sword but the other Sango lept onto the pourch behind her. She went inside to where Miroku was. "Oh no!" Sango cried and ran after her evil self.

Miroku slowly opened his eyes and sat up, clenching the hand with the wind tunnel. Sango, or who he thought was Sango, was standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"San... go?" He asked. Sango smiled evily. Her eyes glowed red as she jumped at him and slashed her sword at his cheek. Blood ran down it as "Sango" raised it against his neck. "Sango! What are you doing?" He asked, grabbing her arm. She started to move the sword forward and blood ran down it. He winced. The real Sango ran in and thrust her sword into the other Sango, making sure not to hurt Miroku. Sango smiled, but moved forward, bringing the sword down. Miroku couldn't move. "Sango" moved even more forward until their lips touched. Sango fell on her knees as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Miroku!" She cried. She took the sword, stood up, and slashed at "Sango." She disappeared. Sango stood there, breathing hard, bloody sword in hand. She went up to Miroku and knelt down in front of him.

"San..." He couldn't finish because Sango's lips touched his. He held onto her gently. She backed away slowly, blushing and crying.

"I love you," she said. Miroku smiled.

"I also love you, Sango," he said. Sango fell into his arms.

Lina: yes, a one chapter Miroku/Sango story. If I spelt anything wrong, please inform me. 


End file.
